ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Timekiller
Timekiller is a villain in Earth-1010. He first appeared in Ten Over Ten Thousand and is the main antagonist of Ben 10: Reboot Revolution. He is a Chronosapien from The Crucible. Appearance He is a deep-blue Chronosapien with a rectangular key. A large dark cape hangs around his neck covering the entire left side of his body, beneath which he conceals 'Cerebrocrustacean technology'. It is revealed in Time Trials that this technology is a metal claw replacing his left arm. Personality Timekiller has a very upbeat and quirky personality. He is also very confident in his own abilities, and the abilities of his Time Breakers. Powers and Abilities Being a Chronosapien, Timekiller possesses the typical abilities of his kind. This includes primarily Chronokinesis and Chronoportation. Timekiller possesses the incredibly unique ability to create Time Breakers. These 'time zombies' are totally subservient to Timekiller, and can possess many possible time-related powers. Biography TBA: Pre-Timekiller information + Timekiller's Base Nothing is yet known of Timekiller's past. All that IS known is that he managed to steal the Time Breaker technology and seeks to conquer the Delta Dimension so that he can wage a Time War. The first Time Breaker he created was Time Breaker Tetrax, which he used to help capture Bivalvan from Ultimate Ben's Timeline in The Last Days of Bivalvan. Time Breaker Tetrax was later deployed against Delta Ben 10'000 in the future of the Delta Dimension. Timekiller introduced himself to Ben Delta in Ten Over Ten Thousand to help distract both Bens while Time Breaker Tetrax reconfigured himself. He showed up again later after the Time Breaker was destroyed. He attacked Ben Delta, only to be stopped and removed from that time and place by Delta Ben 10'000 as Clockwork. He adopted the name 'Telos' to approach No Watch Ben in No Watch, No Problem!, before tricking him into becoming a Time Breaker. Ben 10: Reboot Revolution He introduced himself to Ben Prime in Chapter 2. He stopped time to draw Ben out of the Rustbucket. In Chapter 4 he showed Ben Prime what was happening in the Prime Dimension. He fought and defeated Heatblast before revealing his latest Time Breaker; Time Breaker Ben. Timekiller watched over the fight between Ben Prime, Ben Delta, and Time Breaker Ben in Chapter 7 before being confronted by Professor Paradox. During their dialogue, Timekiller showed Paradox the 'Cerebrocrustacean technology' beneath his cloak, discussed that Ben 10'000's future was no longer the assured future, and revealed that Paradox could not report Timekiller to Chronosapien authorities for fear of causing a paradox. Ben 10: Road Trip Timekiller re-appeared in Time Trials, adopting his former name Tempoch for the duration of the episode but also wearing an ID Mask to make his metal appear red. He infiltrated the Crucible's vaults along with High Pacekeeper Chronarch, whom he then killed to provide parts to repair MALtruant with after Eon provided Malware's remains. Inventions and Creations Crucible Vault While not originally created by Timekiller, prior to his self-imposed psuedo-exile he was responsible for the security and continued improvement of the vaults of the Crucible. He was also responsible for what was held inside, and is the sole credit for the creation of the 'Time Trials' that safeguard it. Time Breakers Although not originally invented by Timekiller, when he stole this technology he made his own improvements and many of the specific variants seen throughout his missions are of his own design. Time Anchors Invented using borrowed technology from the Crucible itself, this technology was implemented in Timekiller's Base to help secure the planet due to its temporal disarray. These anchors are far stronger than the plant life natural to the planet. Negativitrix Created with assistance from a currently unknown contributor, this device is a faux Omnitrix containing only eight available aliens and altered functions to make it more combat effective while limiting its ability to combat Timekiller personally. It was gifted to Albedo in exchange for his servitude. Appearances Ben 10: Reboot Revolution *Ten Over Ten Thousand (first appearance) *Chapter 2 (cameo) *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 7 Ben 10: Road Trip *Time Trials Other *The Last Days of Bivalvan *No Watch, No Problem! (in disguise) Gallery Timekiller.png Trivia *Timekiller's name is taken from the song TimeKiller by And One. *Whenever Timekiller introduces himself, he seems to be standing on top of the Rustbucket. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Earth-1010 Category:Characters in Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Chronosapiens Category:Time Aliens Category:Aliens Category:The Last Days of Bivalvan Category:Villains in Earth-1010 Category:Main Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Technology in Earth-1010 Category:Ben 10: Road Trip Category:Characters in Ben 10: Road Trip